


It's Official

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wedding time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: "i just learned this and have to share it with the world. the captain of a ship can officiate marriages, but the 1st mate can also officiate marriges if the captain is the one getting married. and the 2nd mate can also officiate marriages if the captain and the 1st mate are marrying each OTHER"(Thanks for drawing my attention to this The_people_of_moonia !!)





	It's Official

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_People_of_Moonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_People_of_Moonia/gifts).



> Alrighty, i'm dipping my toes into the icy depths of Zolu, my first time writing for this pairing. Credit to [Mysterious Robit ](http://mysteriousrobit.tumblr.com/) for the original prompt! Thank you MasterQwertster for betaing for me despite not shipping Zolu!! Anyway, the_people_of_moonia, i really hope you like this one!  
> P.S this might only be part 1, this was an alternative take of the longer version i had planned

The battle rages around them, canon fire almost smashing into Sunny at every moment, stopped by the Straw Hats themselves. “Now!” Franky shouts and Usopp pulls the Goan cannon, slamming a shot home into the head honcho’s ship.

There’s wind and lightning – courtesy of Nami – making for unfavourable conditions for both sides.

As more ships close in on each other Luffy shouts out, “Oi Nami! Come offeliate us!”

“What?!” She shouts and throws a destructive bolt at one of the ships.

“Officiate them.” Robin corrects with a smile as she snaps some of the Navy’s bones.

“Ohh… wait, what?!”

“They mean they’re getting _Super_ married right now.” Franky shouts and shoots a radical beam at one of the other ships.

“Nami!” Luffy hollers over the wind. She shakes her head.

“Right.” She steps over to her Captain and First-mate who are both warding attacks off, but now that she can see it, they’re both wearing cleaner, neater clothes for the obviously planned occasion. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait until the next island?”

“Nah, just do it now.” Zoro says with warmth in his gaze.

“Hurry it up Nami!” Usopp yells as he shoots his plants, some of the enemies getting onto Sunny, and yet, even as they make landfall, they are always beaten back by one of the Straw Hats.

“Yeah! We don’t want to deal with these bastards for much longer.” Chopper says.

“Sanji-kun!”

“Yes Nami-swan?!” The cook noodles over to them.

“Go get my speech, it’s in the drawer of my map desk.” She says and puts out her hands for the rings she knows they have.

“Here ya go.” They’re both dropped inside her dainty hand as the Marines pick up their fevered pace to defeat the one and only Straw Hats.

“Yohoho, what a momentous occasion! I’ve witnessed one other marriage on board with the Rumbar Pirates. The festivities raged for weeks on end in love for the two lovers.” Brook says as he dances through the few marines that got on board.

Zoro and Luffy hold hands, “How long is this going to take? I’m itching to take down some marines.”

Nami rolls her eyes and doesn’t deign that with a response.

“Nami-swan!” Sanji says and presents the speech to her. “Don’t mess this up moss-head.” He growls out.

Zoro doesn’t comment, holding hands with Luffy, he wants to live forever in this moment, gunfire raining down, the smell of ozone, plants, rain, and the ocean forever making its way into his memory.

Nami clears her throat, “Pirates, friends, and enemies gathered today, we have come together to celebrate the unity of Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, and the Greatest Swordsman in the World, Roronoa Zoro, in what is arguably the most important part of their lives. Together, they have kicked ass and rocked the world. I have the honour of being the officiate of this ceremony. These two idiots have grown together, become stronger, and I have had the wonderful pleasure of seeing it all unfold from the beginning. If anyone here has an issue they can forever hold their peace.” She sniffles a little at the end, but it’s only from the wind!

Zoro snorts, Luffy’s hair is drenched, as are his ‘dress clothes’ consisting of slightly less scuffed jeans and a white button up. Present as always, his straw hat. The wind whirls around them, a constant reminder of the battle, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Anyway, Monkey D. Luffy, you know how I am with words, but, you are the sun to my existence and I will love you for the rest of my life. We have a new promise, right?”

“Right, Roronoa Zoro, if you die before me, I’m going to drag you back to life and die with you. I love you more than meat, I promise to love you beyond the realm of death.” Luffy grins, a promise and a threat rolled into something indescribable. Zoro’s face splits into a smile, genuine and heart-warming.

“Rings.” Nami holds them out, two golden bands, Luffy’s a single emerald embedded, Zoro’s, a red topaz – the boys actually _bought_ them themselves.  

Zoro slips the ring onto Luffy’s finger with a smile. They’ve said the vows, no other words need to be exchanged.

Luffy puts Zoro’s on, sliding it over the knuckle, “You may now kiss!” She declares and throws up the bouquet of flowers she had saved for this occasion.

The pirates follow suit, nothing too scandalous, they _are_ in the middle of battle of course. “Yosh, I love Zoro, and Zoro loves me, let’s go kick ass!”

The Marines seem to have stopped their advance, mouths hanging open in shock at the two newlyweds, “A-are you freaking k-kidding me? They’re _married_ now?” One yells in terror. Oh the dread of two of the strongest pirates in the world being bonded eternally.

“Shishishi.” Luffy laughs heartily and swings his way amongst the war ships with the grace of, well, a monkey.

Zoro follows suit, backing up his captain and husband in every aspect that matters.


End file.
